


It's so Good, What We Got

by chandlerbings



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Frottage, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandlerbings/pseuds/chandlerbings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"best friends make out and dry hump"</p>
<p>i don't own them. i don't. it'd be so bad if i did. i literally aged them up and threw them in a boarding school au. who am i. what is this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's so Good, What We Got

**Author's Note:**

> this!! this is my first work for hxh (a show i'm still watching--it's seriously long?? guys it is so long and i know i'm only going to see these boys deteriorate why do i do this to myself) and i'm super excited to share this with you!!! oh man!!! i think i might want to do more little one shots in this verse, so let me know what you think!

It was a Tuesday. Tuesdays meant Gon studying for calculus and physics; Tuesdays meant chicken parm for dinner in the dining hall that Killua brought to him; Tuesdays meant Gon forgot to eat, even with the food right in front of him, because of his determination to pass his classes. So that Tuesday, when Killua returned to his shared dorm with Gon, takeout box of food in hand, he wasn’t surprised to see Gon’s nose pressed deep in a textbook.

            “Can you even read like that?” Killua asked calmly, nevertheless startling Gon. He sat down on the edge of his bed and toed off his shoes. “Your face is pressed so far in; I don’t see how you can even see the words.”

            Gon rubbed the back of his neck and giggled, looking up from his book. “Thank you for bringing me dinner. I know you hate it when I study—“

            “And you know that’s not true,” Killua interrupted softly. “I’ve known you for years, Gon. I know how you get when you’re determined. And I worry about you sometimes. That’s all.”

            Gon stared at his friend for a moment, staying silent. There was a hint of a smile on his lips and gaze was warm, soft. Killua was blushing hard and staring at the ground, anxiously swinging his feet. “You know what? I think I can skip studying tonight. I don’t have any tests tomorrow or anything…what do you say we have a movie night?”

            And it was so. After Killua insisted that Gon eat his dinner, the two of them brushed their teeth in their en suite bathroom and changed into their pajamas. They climbed onto Killua’s bed and settled down together—some found it odd how easily the two boys would let themselves mold against each other in a way that, to their classmates knowledge, only lovers do. After Killua slid in their community copy of _Fantastic Mr. Fox_ , they let themselves relax.

            Killua didn’t remember falling asleep. He knew he didn’t do it on purpose, but he woke to the looping sound of the dvd menu and Gon’s soft snuffles (a cuter version of snoring, because snoring was too harsh of a word for the tiny huffing breaths Gon let out while he slept). Sitting up, Killua rubbed his eyes and fluffed his hair before checking the clock. It was only 9:45, so he rolled out of bed and flipped the bedroom light on.

            “Gon?” He asked, gently prodding the other boy with his fingertips. “Gon, wake up. We fell asleep.”

Gon rolled over to face Killua and peeked his eyes open. “Whussit?”

“Get out of my bed, dummy. We fell asleep watching the movie.” When Gon made no attempt to move, just grinned softly and rolled back over to presumably fall back asleep, Killua sighed. “Fine,” he said, “I guess we’ll have to do this the hard way.”

And so he pounced on Gon, pinning the boy to the bed by straddling his legs, and began to tickle him. Killua learned a long time ago that being tickled was Gon’s one weakness, and even though Killua lacked the physical strength Gon had, Gon was powerless as long as Killua kept digging his fingers into his sides.

“No, no!!” Gon cracked, flailing his legs and laughing. “I give! Uncle!!” Barely mustering enough strength, he flipped himself so he was on top of Killua, who was so shocked that he could only lay in silence with wide eyes. Pinning Killua’s wrists to either side of his head with a triumphant smirk, Gon giggled. “You really thought you could beat me, huh?”

Silence fell over the two of them then, only soft panting breaths from each boy as they stayed like that. Gon let his grip on Killua’s wrists loose and trailed his fingers slowly down his forearms. Killua’s breath stuttered at the soft touch. He hoped that Gon didn’t notice the way that his cheeks colored at the intimacy of the touches. It wasn’t until Gon’s fingers trailed so lightly over the most sensitive part of his wrist that Killua’s breath hitched too loudly, and Gon’s eyes locked with his.

“Oh,” Gon whispered, his cheeks suddenly turning bright red. “I-I should—it’s late. I’ll go to bed.” He started to climb off of Killua, but the other boy grabbed his wrist and held him in place.

“We could kiss, you know,” Killua blurted before he could stop himself. “Friends kiss sometimes.”

Gon raised his eyebrows. “Okay,” he said simply. The two boys rearranged their bodies so they were lying next to each other on the bed, facing each other.

Both of their faces remained bright pink—but it wasn’t that he liked Gon _like that_ , Killua thought. It was just that he had never kissed a boy before, and Gon…well, he wasn’t necessarily bad looking. Killua wouldn’t deny that he rushed to hide the way he flushed when he saw Gon fresh out of the shower, with a towel hanging low on his hips and water still dripping down his strong shoulders. He wouldn’t deny the way that when Gon would stay out late, Killua would still find himself groaning his name into a pillow as he ground desperately against his mattress. And Gon was his friend, so he figured that having those thoughts about someone you’re close to wasn’t completely weird or unheard of. So he inched forward, letting his eyes drift closed because that’s what you’re supposed to do when you kiss your best friend, and closed the space between the two of them.

Gon’s lips were soft. That was Killua’s first realization. They were soft, and they had a taste that was probably permanently reminiscent of the sweets he loved. Soft whimpers and grunts were the only noises they could manage to make, and they only grew louder when their mouths opened to each other’s. Gon kissed him back enthusiastically, without surprise, and soon Killua pulled away. His ears rang with the soft smack of their lips separating and he whispered, “We can slow down, yeah? We’ve got all night. It’s just me.”

It was just him. Gon smiled and nodded before wrapping his arms around Killua’s waist and pulling him closer. “Like this, though,” he said. He pulled until their hips were just barely brushing together and leaned in to kiss Killua once more. “Is this okay?” He asked. He dropped a soft kiss to the corner of Killua’s mouth and smiled.

“Actually, can I try something?” Killua suggested. Gon nodded and Killua rolled their bodies so he was on top of Gon again. He rested over one of Gon’s thighs, letting their bodies slot together. “Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” Brushing a piece of stray hair off of Gon’s face, Killua pressed a kiss to Gon’s cheek. “Even if it’s just…you want to slow down. Or stop. Whatever you want, it’s yours.”

Gon hummed happily and let his eyes drift closed, allowing Killua do whatever he pleased. Hesitantly, Killua ducked his head and kissed Gon’s neck softly. It was quick, dry, nothing more than lips against skin, but Gon’s reaction was anything but silent. His breath hitched and his head tilted back against the pillow it was resting on, giving Killua better access. Though his heart was beating so quickly he was sure it would pop out of his chest, Killua smirked cockily and pressed more kisses over Gon’s neck. They were different, then—long, suckling kisses with teeth nibbling soft skin that led Gon to moaning loudly, writing against the sheets.

“Shhh,” Killua urged, reaching and hand up to place it gently over Gon’s mouth. “We may be in our own room, but we have neighbors.” Gon’s eyes crinkled and Killua could feel his lips stretching into a smile under his fingers. Removing his hand from Gon’s mouth, Killua kissed him again.

 Kissing Gon was great, he realized—a little wet, but so _so_ great. He’d been careful to leave minimal space between himself and Gon, but soon the other boy got antsy. He released his hold on the bedsheets and slipped his hands over Killua’s waist, squeezing gently. Gon sucked Killua’s bottom lip into his mouth and— _oh_. That was different. They kissed even deeper, and the way that Gon’s confidence grew was apparent when his tongue slid over Killua’s teeth and across his palate in a manner that was ticklish and delicious in the best of ways. Killua easily let Gon roll the two of them over so the other boy was on top.

“Can I try something now?” Gon asked breathlessly. It took Killua a moment to process what was even going on, caught up in the spit slick redness of Gon’s lips and the way his eyes were blown wide as he panted with a wide grin, but he nodded nonetheless. “I’m pretty sure best friends can do this too, I just need you to confirm my suspicions.”

Before Killua could register it, his leg was up and crooked around Gon’s hip, pulling their lower halves flush together. Gon smirked at him before dragging their hips together.

Killua’s hands flew into Gon’s hair and he whined loudly, pulling Gon back down and smashing their lips together again. It wasn’t so much as kiss as it was just the desperate need for that contact, because now they were rocking _together_ and Killua was hard as a fucking rock, but Gon didn’t seem to be far behind, and it was all so _much_ but it wasn’t enough. Killua hadn’t even realized he’d been making noise until Gon’s hand moved to cover his mouth, like Killua had done to him earlier.

“Neighbors, remember?” Killua would have punched that smile off of Gon’s face, had it not been followed by his eye’s slipping shut and a quiet groan falling from his lips. “I’ve dreamt about this,” Gon whimpered between kisses. “I don’t know if that’s weird, but I have. I think about—“ He cut off and groaned loudly, only managing to muffle it by burying his head into the crook of Killua’s neck.

            Gon nipped at Killua’s ears, making his stomach twist in pleasure. “Please,” Killua whined quietly, almost a whisper. “Please don’t stop.” He was close, he realized. Closer than he wanted to be, but not committed enough to stop the _incredible_ feeling of rutting against Gon’s strong thigh.

            “You’re close, aren’t you?” Gon asked, bumping noses with Killua while he twisted his hips down swiftly. Killua moaned brokenly, letting Gon take that as his answer. “I wanna see what you look like when you come.” There was a pause, the only noises heard being the rub of fabric against fabric and the frantic, whimpering breathing of Killua, who still had a hard time believing this wasn’t all one big dream. “You don’t have to hold back for me, Killua. I wanna see everything.” A soft smile, a peck on the lips, and Gon whispered, “I heard the people next door are at the library, anyway.”

            Whether or not it was true, Killua didn’t care because then Gon started kissing across his neck the same way he had done to Gon earlier. Killua wasn’t sure what he was saying, but he was only slightly aware of his own voice moaning something as he matched the rhythm of Gon’s thrusts, pushing and pulling with him like ocean waves. He felt as if he was floating out of his body, watching the experience from above, and was only snapped back into it when Gon groaned his name directly into his ear.

            “I know you’re close,” Gon whispered, nipping at the shell of Killua’s ear. He moaned softly and arched into Killua before nuzzling below his ear. “I want you to come.” It was almost a plead, the way Gon’s voice cracked slightly in desperation. “Please, Killua?”

            Gon wasn’t wrong—Killua had been on the brink of orgasm for a while now. The proverbial rabbit was in his line of reach, waiting to be chased down the hole. Everything was too much, so much, but it still wasn’t _enough_. Killua whined quietly, feeling the slow coil and burn build up deep in his stomach as he desperately tried to grasp what was right in front of him. Gon huffed and reached under Killua, grabbing him by his ass and pulling their bodies impossibly closer so that it almost _hurt_ when their bodies moved hard against one another.

            And, well, that was it. Killua’s back arched and he was coming _hard_ against Gon, a tidal wave of pleasure hitting him so hard that his limbs shook from it. So caught up in the sensation, Killua almost doesn’t notice when Gon’s hips stutter and he groans against Killua’s neck.

            They stay like that for what seems like years; bodies, sweaty and sticky and panting, tangled around each other, trying to catch their breath and silently figure out _what just happened_ and _how do we talk about this_.

            “Holy shit,” Killua finally mumbles. His toes were still curling in pleasure and his world was spinning—he was pretty sure he could see his words float in the air and fizzle as they hit the ceiling.

            Gon giggled. He actually _giggled_ , and god, that made Killua want to punch him. “Yeah,” he said, rolling off of Killua’s body and onto his back.. Killua turned to face him, wincing at the sticky feeling in his pants. “So,” Gon started, a small smile still dancing across his lips. “What’s the verdict?”

            “Huh?”

            “Best friends can do that too, right? What we just…” Gon trailed off, his cheeks flushing.

            Without hesitation, Killua answered, “Oh, definitely.” He scooted closer to Gon—and damn, they really needed to get up and clean themselves. This was borderline disgusting—and pressed a swift kiss to his cheek. “Best friends forever, right?” Killua held up his fist.

            Gon grinned cheekily at him, bumping his fist against Killua’s. “Best friends forever.” There was a beat of silence, then Gon leapt out of bed. “But I’m gonna get to the shower before you will!” Sticking out his tongue, Gon ran off.

            Killua didn’t bother to chase him. Of course, he thought about slipping into the shower later to see what other kinds of fun best friends could have together, but he left that to his imagination and got up to change the sheets on the bed. He smiled softly at the framed photo of the two of them from their last summer break, a rare photo where both of them were smiling genuinely. Gon smiled at the camera from where he was resting piggyback style on Killua’s back. Gon’s eyes were lit up and his skin was kissed from the sunshine, and in the picture, Killua’s head was turned to the side as he smiled up at him.

            “Best friends,” Killua hummed. He sighed happily to himself before setting off to finish his work before Gon got out of the shower.


End file.
